Invisible Killer
by elono3212
Summary: "Its a new year and I am going to stick to my plan of being invisible." "All I knew is that I never wanted to kill Sarah Parker." A story about an invisible girl in high school, who falls into the wrong crowd and must face a choice that will affect her life forever.
1. Prologue

They say that even the worst of days can have a happy ending. They say that it'll all get better in the end. They say that everything happens for a reason. I don't believe any of this to be true. I don't really believe in anything anymore. All I know is that I never meant to kill Sarah Parker...

It was a day seemingly like any other. I woke up at 6am to the faint arguing of my parents. I got up out of bed and had breakfast, I got dressed into endless streams of outfits, and I still looked like shit. It was all a given. Day in, day out, nothing exciting ever happened to me. Except today was different. Today was the first day of Senior year and I was going to stick to my plan of being invisible.. (yeah sorry this isn't another high school story about some blonde bitchy teenager who doesn't get the guy of her dreams. If you want that then I recommend leaving now. This is my story of how I went from being an awkward teenager to a killer who is on death row.).


	2. Ad Hoc

The bus pulled into the curb, pushing everything in its path upwards. The door slowly opened. There was no rush to get in. I was the only girl at the stop, but the bus was always full at this point. My stop was the end of the line before school, even though it was still 30 minutes away. mmm. 30 minutes of torture. I hated the bus, I was always pushed to the back, to sit alongside this fat rugby player. It would've been fine if he had an inch of a brain cell but, he wasn't particularly stimulating in any department, so it was hell. But this morning was different. It was senior year (aka the year when bozos who were too afraid to talk to you for the past 5 years suddenly decide its a good op.).

"So how were your holidays?" this guy asked (I literally did not even know his name.).

"Good thanks." I replied, in my most 'don't talk to me voice ever', but he didn't get the memo.

"The name is Lana, right? I am Ed, I can't believe it's senior year aye?!" he added, as if I was actually interested in the conversation.

"K, cool, look I don't really wanna talk to you, because like you guys are all the same, you do this weird ass small talk, in hopes of getting into our pants, but like, I am just not looking for it. Also, your kinda fat so, maybe try the lady at the bra shop, who knows I mean those ladies usually have weird body fetishes, hence why they work there, hence why you should fucking leave me alone you fucking fuckstick." I basically screamed back, only no one seemed to give a shit.

He left me alone after that, which was good. The bus ride went quickly after that. When it pulled to a stop, I sauntered into school, like usual, to my locker, to hang out with all my friends (only kidding I have none. Well, I have one, Shelby Adams, I have known her since I was two and we are best friends, except she lives in Frisco now.). I was in the process of pulling out my phone, when a loud and cheery face came over to me.

"Heya girly! I am Sarah! I am new, and they assigned me the locker next to yours, so I am sure we will become best friends." she said.

"Yeah cute ok." I replied, not wanting to fucking enter into it. I hate new kids honestly, they are so irritating, like I don't want to be your mate like fuck off.

The bell rang.

"Oh RIP! I was JUST getting to know you! Well, I have AP Russian now, so like, I will see you later!" she ran off, all eager like a bunny or some shit.


	3. Laude Cum Summa Um

It was finally lunch break. Finally. Time for me to disappear into the endless swarms of table at the cafeteria. After grabbing my tray of ew, I found a table, in the corner, next to a window, kind of away from everyone. I pulled out my book (The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath, highly recommend it, it's so good, it understands me), when the chair opposite me gets pulled out. I see pink velour sweatpants before I see the tan face. Shit. Shit shit shit.

Sarah has decided to sit with me. And she has brought like all this food for me and her. No thankyou. End of story. Bye Bye. But no, she has to open her heavily glossed mouth.

"Heyyy! Omg I was so alone without you! Literally our whole year is so weird, like no one gets me. Your like my bestie! Let's have a sleepover this weekend, we can get boyfriends to come with!" she said, literally as if she had just met Justin Bieber when he was hot.

"Look. I don't do the whole friends thing. I'm sure you are lovely, but I just want to be left alone, I have been invisible all of high school, and I don't intend on stopping now, so like please just back off.". I said, trying to be polite. Heck, I don't know why I didn't just tell her to fuck off this morning.

She didn't seem to understand. She just eating and staring into space, not making convo or anything, like kinda creeping me out to be honest. Then as if this lunch time couldn't get any worse, Ed comes over. What the actual fuck, is it like dickhead day or something?

"Hey! Can I sit here?" he said, as if he always sits with me.

"Whatever McCooskian." I replied.

"Hey! I'm Sarah, I don't think we have met!" she said, and they exchanged introductions, while I tried to focus on my book.

Ok. Maybe I am being a bit rude. I mean. Maybe I should be nicer to people. It could get me somewhere. What the fuck, lets just be chatty for once. Besides, once you get past the fat, Ed is kinda cute, I mean he has really nice eyes...


End file.
